Amazing Adult Fantasy Vol 1 9
Races and Species: * * Locations: * Tim Boo Ba's Home World | StoryTitle2 = The Man Who Captured Death! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = This story contains plot elements that will appear again in Thor Vol 1 190 when Odin slays Hela. An old man builds a machine to freeze Death in his tracks since he is unwilling to go when he has so much more left to accomplish. With Death removed from the picture, the Earth becomes a shambles. Insects and microbes do not die, and the sick and injured gain no release from their suffering. The old man realizes how selfish he has been, and switches the machine off, joining Death willingly. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Old Man Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = I Come from the Black Void | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = An alien ambassador finds his offer of diplomatic relations shunned and ridiculed. Perplexed, he enters his space ship and leaves Earth, unaware that the day he had landed was April 1st. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Xenian Ambassador Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = The Spirit of Swami River | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A swami crook steals money from gullible widows with his fake act until he promises to deliver money to a dead husband's spirit and the swami is surprised to find himself disappearing when the real spirit holds him to his word. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * Sarah Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = The Genie Lives | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A boy finds a book with a spell for summoning up a genie. He reads the words aloud and is astonished when a genie actually appears. The genie can grant any wish the boy thinks of. He wishes himself a giant and that everything other than Earth disappear so he will be the greatest of all. When the Earth begins to careen he realizes that without everything else, Earth no longer has its place in gravitational attraction and will be destroyed. He panics, and wishes that "everything was back the way it was right before I found you." The genie obliges, and the last panel of the story is identical to the first, giving the reader the impression that the boy is doomed to live out an infinite loop of a few events for eternity. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Davey Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * | Notes = * "The Terror of Tim Boo Ba" reprinted in Journey Into Mystery #10 & Monster Menace #1 * "The Man Who Captured Death!" reprinted in Astonishing Tales #21 * "I Come from the Black Void" reprinted in Creatures on the Loose #27 * "The Genie Lives" reprinted in Journey Into Mystery #12 * As revealed in Marvel Monsters: From the Files of Ulysses Bloodstone Vol 1 1, Tim Boo Ba's homeworld wasn't the scale model but an extra-dimensional pinhole opened up allowing the water through. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}